Caleidoscopio
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Amor en sus muchos matices, sabores y colores.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

El casi imperceptible ruido que su acompañante hacía al vestirse sacó a Yaten de su sueño. No se movió ni dijo nada, sabía que ella se escabullía para evitar la despedida, así que, contrario a lo que le exigía cada parte de su ser, permaneció imperturbable en la cama que hasta hace poco se entregaran con frenesí.

Imaginarla caminando de puntitas de un lado a otro en esa sexy lencería, con la suave melena de ébano acariciando su espalda a cada paso, mordiéndose el labio, contrariada por tropezar más de una vez al andar a oscuras por la habitación, no contribuía a su propósito.

Amaba a esa mujer con alma, mente y corazón.

La amaba, y dejarla marcharse era prueba de ello.

Le había dicho que no sabía si volvería, que tal vez sus caminos no se cruzarían de nuevo con tantos kilómetros de por medio, y a ella las relaciones virtuales y a distancia no le iban, por muy modernas que fueran.

La escuchó cerrar la puerta.

No fue tras ella.

No cambiaría de opinión.

Así era Rei.

Él no le pediría quedarse.

Ella no le pediría seguirla.

Porque se amaban tanto, que ninguno le cortaría las alas al otro.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Vaya, tu fotografía ocupa una página completa. Señaló Michiru, algo sorprendida tras hojear la revista, que si bien no mostraba a Haruka en portada, sí le dedicaba varios párrafos.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y bebió su café.

Tras percatarse de que un grupo de jovencitas a unas mesas de distancia no le quitaban la vista de encima, sonriendo y murmurando entre ellas, no pudo evitar externar una inquietud.

\- ¿En qué momento te convertiste en una celebridad?

El corredor de autos puso gesto de estar hurgando rápidamente en su memoria.

\- Creo que fue entre la NASCAR del año pasado y aquel comercial de vino.

\- Ése en el que apareces como el Dios Baco obsequiando sus manjares a los simples mortales…Errónea y convenientemente caracterizado como Eros, por cierto.

\- Con gusto puedo demostrarte ésta noche que lo de Dios del erotismo no es error de percepción, cherrie.

Con toda intención, había hablado lo bastante fuerte como para que las colegialas lo escucharan, acompañando a su seductora voz de una tórrida mirada.

Unas suspiraron, otras se sonrojaron y más de una se guardó un grito emocionado; sólo una, audaz y veloz, corrió hacia él y le robó un beso. Luego, todas salieron apresuradas de la cafetería entre risas.

-Adolescentes.  
Fue lo único que dijo Michiru, y continuó bebiendo su cappuccino con calma.

\- ¿No hay escena de celos?

Inquirió él, provocándola divertido.

\- No. Tú y yo estamos más allá de eso. Pero si el Dios Eros desea compensarme más tarde, estoy a su disposición.

Por debajo de la pequeña mesa, Haruka sintió el roce de su pie acariciándole el tobillo, y supo que esa noche dormirían muy poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya caminaba apesadumbrado sin rumbo específico, llevaba un rato deambulando, cabizbajo.

Había llamado a su Bombón para invitarle un helado, obteniendo como respuesta un "Lo siento, ya quedé con Darien para más tarde".

¿Qué esperaba?

¿Que le cancelara a su novio por él?

Si no doliera tanto, se burlaría de sí mismo y su ridícula esperanza.

\- Hey, fíjate por dónde vas, niño bonito.

Desafortunadamente, no escuchó a tiempo, y tropezó con Lita, quien cargaba una enorme caja cuyo contenido terminó sobre la acera junto con ellos.

Con libros de cocina y variedad de utensilios a su alrededor, la miró, apenado. Rápidamente se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Pensabas en tu amor imposible y te olvidaste del mundo?

\- Lo siento. ¿Es tan obvio?

Él chico se veía tan triste, que Lita se sintió culpable por desquitar su mal humor con el infortunio ajeno.

No había podido contenerse, fue como volver a aquel tiempo en que debía estar siempre a la defensiva, sorteando las pullas de los demás, que la atacaban sin conocerla.

Y es que, encontrarse con él, incluso a lo lejos, la afectó más de lo que esperaba. Aquel que en antaño rompiera su corazón iba de la mano de una sonriente belleza rubia.

Y dolió.

Inesperadamente, sintió que algo aguijoneaba su pecho, removiendo las ruinas de aquel amor perdido.

La expresión desvalida de Seiya la había enfadado porque le recordaba su propia historia de amor no correspondido.

\- Lo lamento, no es tu culpa.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes por eso. No te preocupes.

Entonces, comenzaron a recoger las cosas del piso. Cuando sus manos por accidente se tocaban, reían, y más de una vez se sonrojaron al cruzarse sus miradas.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que sí estás en problemas por llamarme "niño bonito".

Lita soltó una carcajada.

Tenía que admitir que él era atractivo. Pero no en voz alta.

\- Siendo así, "Señor bonito", permítame retractarme invitandole un helado.

Seiya acepto, gustoso e intrigado.

Sin duda, la vida está llena de sorpresas.


	4. Chapter 4

Por aquél callejón oscuro sólo el taconeo apresurado de una solitaria joven rompía el silencio de la noche.

Desde varias cuadras atrás había notado que alguien la seguía. Al mirar de soslayo alcanzó a distinguir una alta figura masculina que de vez en cuando detenía sus pasos, con infructuoso disimulo.

Tan concentrada estaba Mina en su repentino acompañante, que para cuando se dió cuenta, se hallaba en una calle cerrada y apenas iluminada. Maldijo para sus adentros.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Lo habré perdido?

Se preguntó en voz alta.

Sorpresivamente, unos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza, empujándola contra la pared.

El peso de otro cuerpo la inmovilizó, impidiéndole huir.

\- ¿No gritarás asustada?

Inquirió Taiki en su oído.

\- Tu aroma es inconfundible. Sabes que tu perfume me mata. Pero gritaré si te complace.

Dijo, antes de besarlo.

Al separarse un poco y observar con detenimiento su atuendo, de abrigo y sombrero, no pudo evitar reír.

\- Luces como Dick Tracy.

\- Me pediste pasar desapercibido.

Ella iba a replicar, y él la interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos ocultando lo nuestro?

La rubia le mordió el dedo, suspirando antes de responder.

\- Hasta que mis amigas y tus hermanos no enloquezcan un poco más con la noticia.

\- Eso quizás no suceda, lo sabes. No estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto.

\- Entonces, hasta que pueda lidiar con todos ellos. Y con tus fans, además. Sí que son intensas. Dudo que me perdonen robarles tu corazón fácilmente.

\- Excusas, mi amor, excusas. Pero si te complace, las aceptaré.

La besó nuevamente.

\- Siendo sincero, esto es divertido.

\- Y excitante.

\- Por supuesto.

Ésta vez la besó apasionadamente.

Dio unos pasos, arrastrándola con él hasta un rincón en penumbras.

Y el mundo dejó de existir para ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de una agitada y productiva mañana de investigación recorriendo la ciudad, Artemis llegaba a la casa Tsukino un tanto abatido y meditabundo.

El gato blanco rodeó la entrada principal y trepó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Serena, dando un salto para entrar.

El suave tacto de la mullida alfombra fue para sus cansadas patas una agradable bienvenida.

Como parte de la rutina, observó a atentamente el entorno antes de permitirse relajarse.

Nunca se sabía dónde podría aparecer el enemigo, cualquier acto precautorio, por pequeño que fuese, resultaba útil. Tanto él como su compañera de misión permanecían siempre alertas.

La suya era una gran responsabilidad y debían afrontarla encarnados en una forma humilde e inofensiva.

En su otra vida, probablemente se habría reído si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría que luchar por el Milenio de Plata en cuatro patas y con sus propias garras.

Parecía imposible que como gatos pudieran contribuir a la causa, hacer una diferencia en el camino a la victoria. Resultaba frustrante en ocasiones, pues su condición actual los limitaba.

Tras confirmar la ausencia de peligro, se dirigió hacia la cama.

Supo que Luna se encontraba ahí antes de siquiera ingresar a la alcoba, sus instintos, su aroma, se lo dijeron.

La contempló en silencio, sonriendo para sus adentros.

El brillante pelaje negro trajo a su mente la sedosa cabellera de ébano que coronaba la belleza de la mujer que recordaba.

Para su corazón ella no había cambiado.

Cuando el amor es genuino, las banalidades de las apariencias desaparecen y los sentimientos permanecen fieles. El suyo se había fortalecido en la adversidad.

Porque la vida juntos, su familia, no era sólo un bello recuerdo. Era una convicción, un propósito compartido. Ambos poseían la férrea determinación que los llevaría a alcanzar esa anhelada felicidad.

Lo merecían.

Y por Diana, cambiarían la piel y hasta el mundo.

El suave ronroneo de Luna lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Agotado, se acurrucó a su lado.

Su reconfortante calor cobijó sus sueños de un futuro glorioso y feliz.

Si podía tener eso al final de un día difícil, todo valía la pena.


	6. Chapter 6

Las voces provenientes de la cocina despertaron a Yaten mucho más temprano de lo habitual aquél día. Y aquello no era bueno para su humor ni su rostro.

Aún bostezando, se dirigió ahí dispuesto a decirles dos o tres cosas a quienes interrumpieron su sueño reparador.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

\- Va a proponerle matrimonio.

La expresión de Yaten indicaba que tenía algo que decir, pero callaba, pues no iba a gustarle. Conocía bien a su hermano, así que Taiki lo instó a continuar.

\- Dilo, anda. Te aseguro que puedo soportarlo.

Seiya pasó la mirada de uno a otro. El ambiente se tornó serio de pronto; en el tema del amor sus opiniones no podían diferir más.

Dió un largo sorbo a su café.

Era muy temprano para sostener una discusión sin cafeína en su sistema.

\- No es propio de ti tomar una decisión trascendental precipitadamente. Tus planes eran otros apenas hace unos días. Disculpa si dudo de tu buen juicio, pero nunca has actuado como un romántico enamorado hasta la locura. Justo ahora, eso pareces; francamente, resulta preocupante.

El mayor escuchó el argumento con paciencia, a sabiendas de que era la preocupación lo que lo motivaba.

\- ¿Crees que cometo un error al querer casarme con Ami?

Cuestionó, con genuino interés por la respuesta.

\- Cuidado ahí, hermanito. Entras en terreno peligroso.

Era la forma de Seiya de aconsejarle que eligiera sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

Enseguida, tomó uno de los waffles que el castaño acababa de preparar y ocupó una de las sillas. Taiki se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina, sosteniendo su taza de café y Yaten permaneció de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

\- Pocas personas te conocen como cualquiera de nosotros dos, dudo que haya alguna mujer que esté a tu nivel. Sin embargo, Mizuno… Te ves feliz a su lado. Es el momento, no la persona que elegiste lo que me intriga.

\- Si me veo feliz, es porque realmente lo soy. Y eso se debe a que la amo. Como nunca, como a nadie. Dime...¿te has enamorado? Si no conoces ese sentimiento, no podrás entenderme. En realidad, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Sólo deseaba compartir mi felicidad con quienes más me importan.

\- "Amor"... El tema me provoca escalofríos. Por su causa, tú actúas de una manera que nunca creí posible. Y Seiya, mira cómo lo ha dejado el amor.

Ambos voltearon hacia el aludido, quien daba otro bocado.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

Preguntó, casi inocentemente.

Mayor y menor se llevaron la mano a la frente y menearon la cabeza, dando una exhalación resignada.

\- Paso de eso, no es para mí.

El ojiverde finalmente se aproximó a la mesa, se sentó e indicó al otro a que hiciera lo mismo.

Lostres Kou compartían los alimentos como cada mañana.

\- Espero que me permitas contribuir con tan célebre ocasión ayudándote con la selección del traje, te aseguro que incluso Mizuno apreciará mi buen gusto.

\- De hecho, contaba con que ambos me acompañaran a la joyería después del desayuno.

Un rato más tarde, ya los tres en el coche, Seiya rompió el silencio con una inquietud:

\- ¿Y quién va a cocinar cuando te mudes?

\- Supongo que tendrán que aprender.

Respondió Taiki con una carcajada.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella no debía existir.  
Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora estaba convencida.

Sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Hotaru pensaba en lo efímero de la felicidad, de la propia vida. En como en un instante la realidad puede desmoronar aquello que damos por hecho.

Una mañana, Haruka y Michiru visitaron a su padre en el laborartorio.  
Sin intención, había escuchado unas palabras que desearía poder olvidar: "Mientras ella viva, el mundo corre peligro".  
Un absoluto silencio le siguió a aquella afirmación, lo cual sólo lastimó su corazón un poco más.  
Aquel triste día, su infancia terminó.  
Desde entonces, se preguntaba si el verdadero papel de quienes la rodeaban era el de protectores o vigilantes.

En su mente, las piezas antes dispersas e incomprensibles comenzaron a encajar, pero la imagen que el rompecabezas le ofrecía sólo le traía más incógnitas.

Ella misma a veces se desconocía.

Vivía entre dudas y desconfianza.  
Antes de dormir, yéndose a la cama sin alegría; al despertar, cuando las pesadillas no terminaban al amanecer. Cada que veía el miedo en los ojos de quienes consideraba familia, observándola, como si buscaran en su mirada a alguien más. Durante las noches de intenso dolor, sintiéndose inútil e indefensa, rogando, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, por su final.

La pesadumbre la perseguía a todas partes, no podía escapar de ella.

Era como un reloj en cuenta regresiva: Tic-tac, tic-tac, resonaba en su mente aquél lúgubre mantra.

¿Habría una manera de cambiar el destino?

Su vida tenía un propósito, terrible y destestable.

¿Por qué no podía elegir?

¿No tenía cada ser ése derecho inalienable?

Suspiró.  
Contempló el cielo despejado y las aves que volaban sin rumbo fijo.

Envidió ésa libertad.

¿Les pasaría lo mismo a las demás, o sería ella la única que renegaba de la imposición de una vida que no reconocía como suya?

Cuánto deseaba ser insensible, que no le importara nada ni nadie.  
Así el remordimiento jamás la alcanzaría.

La oscuridad en su interior aguardaba por manifestarse y destruir todo a su paso.  
No podía ignorarla más.  
Peor aún, no podía detenerla.  
Acabaría con personas inocentes, aquellas a quienes conocía y había llegado a apreciar.  
Su destino estaba atado a la fatalidad, lo sabía.

Lo mejor era mantenerse aislada.  
Establecer lazos afectivos con los que un día serían insignificantes rostros sin nombre, lo único que le provocaba era culpa.  
Porque ella se convertiría en su verdugo.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar.

El alboroto de un grupo de niños cerca de ahí llamó su atención; al mirar con detenimiento, se percató que rodeaban a un cachorrito y le arrojaban piedras. El perro aullaba de dolor, y ellos reían a carcajadas.

La gente era cruel.  
Bastaba con ver los noticieros o leer los diarios para darse cuenta de lo podrido del mundo.  
Pareciera que el mal ya había ganado la batalla.

¿Qué sentido tenía luchar, si el círculo vicioso se repetiría una y otra vez?

Con tristeza, recargó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos.

Al escuchar una voz conocida, parpadeó, contemplando con interés la escena.

Furiosa, Rini enfrentaba a los niños, tomando al can en un brazo y elevando amenazante el puño libre. Un acto valiente, mas no muy inteligente, considerando la desventaja física y numérica.

Claro que la pequeña heroína lo notó también, a juzgar por lo apresurado de sus pasos en dirección al mismo árbol bajo el que ella se hallaba.

Sus perseguidores se rindieron antes de darle alcance.

 _–_ ¡Hotaru! ¡Te busqué por todas partes!

Exclamó con la voz entrecortada tras la carrera.

El animalito escapó a su vez, corriendo hasta perderse a lo lejos.

La observó sentarse a su lado, y sin pensarlo siquiera, sonrió.

Ése remolino rosa, de carácter volátil, insoportable para muchos, era la única que la había tratado como una persona normal desde que se conocían.

No le temía, tampoco se burlaba de ella. La defendía si era necesario.

El peso en su corazón se aligeraba cuando la tenía cerca.

Su cariño casi la hacía sentir feliz.

La amistad... He ahí una razón para no rendirse.

En silencio, atesoró ése momento.

Entonces supo que se levantaría en contra de quien fuera, con tal conservar latente la esperanza de que el amor podía cambiar y salvar a la humanidad.

* * *

A ti que llegaste hasta éstas líneas, te agradezco.  
Mantengamos la esperanza, hagamos la diferencia.

A mis queridas amigas, las abrazo a la distancia: Anny Mizuno, Usagi B, Ceres, Sol, gracias por seguir ahí.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Se escuchó la alarma del despertador.

Los minutos pasaron.

Ikuko, resignada ante el silencio reinante en el piso de arriba, terminó de servirle el café a su esposo.  
Rini y Sammy, puntuales, ya habían salido rumbo a la escuela desde hacía un rato.  
Tras colocar la lonchera restante sobre la mesa, se sentó a acompañar a Kenji mientras se marchaba al trabajo.

— Se ha demorado más de lo que acostumbra.  
Señaló él.  
Ella sólo dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia la escalera antes de servirse café en su taza preferida.

A continuación, el estruendo ocasionado por Serena al dejar la cama como una exhalación, les brindó la reconfortante calma que venía con la cotidianidad.  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas y un suspiro tranquilo tras verla partir, apresurada.

Aquél era el comportamiento al que estaban habituados. Serena jamás le había hecho honor a su nombre.

— ¿Se sabe algo del joven Chiba?  
Cuestionó Kenji, con tono esperanzado y contrastante mirada acongojada.  
— Nada.  
Respondió apenas Ikuko, comenzando a recoger los platos del desayuno.

Las tareas simples como ésa siempre conseguían aplacar sus nervios.

Demás estaba decir que la actitud taciturna de su hija se debía a la repentina ausencia de noticias sobre su novio, aunque ella no lo mencionara y tratara de aparentar que no le afectaba.

No hubo cartas ni postales; no más llamadas ni mensajes.

Resultaba desconcertante, pues el amor que se profesaban era evidente.Y no es que él se hubiera marchado al fin del mundo.

— No entiendo, debe haber una explicación; pero, mientras llega, ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo ayudar a nuestra hija?

— Con amor, Kenji. Eso es lo que necesita.

La pareja se abrazó, compartiendo su sentir; sin más palabras, se quedaron así un momento. Juntos eran fuertes. Unidos, cuidaban de su amada familia.

— Nunca me agradó ése "Señor".

La declaración parecia más bien un berrinche, lo cual a Ikuko le provocó una sonrisa tierna.

— Cariño... Te agrada tanto como cualquier otro que creyeras te roba a tu niña, no lo niegues.

— Exageras. El muchacho, el cantante, con él luce contenta. Él sí me simpatiza.

— Pero ahí no hay amor. ¿Es eso lo que deseas para tu princesa?

— Quiero para ella lo que yo encontré contigo. Ahora, si me permite, bella dama, debo irme ya, o llegaré tarde.

Se despidió con un dulce beso en su frente.

Ikuko lo observó desde la ventana hasta perderlo de vista.

Sin duda, amores como el suyo, sólo una vez en la vida.

Si Serena y Darien tenían ésa magia, no habría obstáculo invencible.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba hecho.  
Ya no había lugar para la duda, el remordimiento ni tampoco vuelta atrás.  
En soledad y absoluto silencio, el Príncipe Diamante Black posó sus púrpuras pupilas en la chica que yacía inconsciente frente a él.  
Recorriendo despacio su figura de la cabeza a los pies, le resultó imposible contener un suspiro al pensar en aquella mujer tan parecida que, sin pretenderlo, se convirtiera en una obsesión contra la que no tuvo defensa.  
Las facciones de Serena Tsukino conservaban aún cierto aire infantil e inocente. Ni las arduas batallas, ni las amargas pérdidas, ni siquiera el atestiguar y sufrir en carne propia la maldad de sus enemigos consiguieron arrebatárselo.  
Era envidiable.  
Tanto en el futuro como ahora, le impresionaba ésa capacidad inherente que poseía para inspirar a quienes la rodeaban a dar de sí mismos incluso más de lo que creían posible. Las Scouts estaban dispuestas a entregar su vida por ella; su lealtad, incuestionable.  
De no ser por su poderosa posición, ¿tenía él algo remotamente similar en Némesis? ¿En su propia familia?  
Sailor Moon representaba la esperanza para su mundo. La fe inquebrantable de que, sin importar lo difícil de la situación, el bien vencería.  
Aún si dejaba la vida a cambio.  
¿Estaba él dispuesto a tanto por los suyos?  
Todo triunfo implica sacrificios.  
Siempre lo supo.  
En el momento crucial, ¿tomaría la decisión correcta?  
¿Hasta qué punto el fin que perseguía justificaba sus acciones?  
El retroceder era inadmisible.  
Mucha gente se arriesgó en pos de la victoria.  
Merecían gozar de la gloria.  
Despertar y sentir el cobijo de los rayos del sol.  
Deslumbrarse con la magnificencia de la luna cada noche.  
Contemplar el azul del cielo y el alegre colorido de las flores.  
Deleitarse con el canto de los pájaros y el brillo de las estrellas.  
Una derrota los sumió en la oscuridad.  
Una más, resultaría insoportable.  
Su objetivo de dominar la Tierra debía cumplirse.  
El Gran Sabio tenía razón.  
Su poder se impondría sobre quien fuera.  
A cualquier costo.  
Un corazón roto era poco.  
Renunciar al amor, el precio que pagaba.


End file.
